Uno y Uno
by Gatita Malfoy94
Summary: "No es que la vida por sí sola fuese perfecta, ella la hacía de esa forma, y cualquier cosa que escapase a su conocimiento estaba fuera de lugar. Aunque a veces la vida da ciertos giros, que la capacidad humana no puede controlar."


ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS LUGARES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING. LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A MI CEREBRO, Y ESTÁ PUBLICADA DE FINES DE LUCRO.

"No es que la vida por sí sola fuese perfecta, ella la hacía de esa forma, y cualquier cosa que escapase a su conocimiento estaba fuera de lugar. Aunque a veces la vida da ciertos giros, que la capacidad humana no puede controlar."

Ella era perfecta, nunca había necesitado a nadie. Todo lo que era, lo era por mérito propio. Para ella, todo golpe de la vida no era más que una lección que debía ser aprendida, tal como que uno y uno suman dos y que pi equivale a 3,1415926 e infinidad de números decimales más.

Siempre había tenido la fantástica habilidad de relacionarse con personas influyentes del mundo mágico, las grandes relaciones por beneficios económicos y políticos eran su especialidad.

Su vida estaba siempre perfectamente equilibrada, a excepción por un detalle que escapaba a su comprensión: él.

Él era completamente imperfecto, irracional y sensato, temperamental, pasional y frío. Él era como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Siempre extremista, o blanco o negro, no existía un punto medio, eso era mediocridad y esa palabra no se admitía en su diccionario. Siempre conseguía cualquier cosa que se proponía, sin importar el precio. Él era todo lo que ella nunca supo que deseaba y que, sin embargo ahora poseía.

Él, ministro del mundo mágico. Ella, presidenta de relaciones internacionales. Siempre pensó en la posibilidad de encontrar un detalle que hubiese hecho que la relación tomase otro rumbo, y sin embargo jamás lo encontraba. Era como una obra perfectamente armada y ensayada, para ellos se aplicaba la muy cursi frase "estaban destinados a ser". O tal vez no. Él la necesitaba. Pero no como un hombre necesita a una mujer, sino como el ministro necesita a su más importante y brillante empleada. Ella jamás renunciaría a su trabajo, su orgullo estaba muy por encima de si le gustaba su jefe o no. Seis años de trabajos conjuntos, cenas y viajes de trabajo, habían acabado por apaciguar las eternas diferencias. Y hacía casi un año que estaban saliendo y vivían juntos. Nunca habían sido como las demás parejas apasionadas, que se besa en cada rincón y salen a caminar tomados de la mano. Parecían más bien una pareja que llevaban treinta y cinco años de casados. Que tenían diferencias tales como cuando él decía negro, ella prefería el blanco, pero jamás discutían. Siempre encontraban una forma práctica y totalmente racional de resolver el problema. Pero algo había cambiado en el último mes. Él parecía haber perdido el interés en ella. Definitivamente algo había cambiado y no estaba bien. Tal vez hubiese otra mujer, solía pensar ella. No, otra mujer no encajaba en su perfecta ecuación de vida. Ella, él y sus dos mascotas (un búho y un gato) daban como resultado una equilibrada fórmula de vida. Tal vez podría haberlo ofendido sin intenciones y eso no estaba bien. Hablar, siempre era la decisión más correcta. Se dirigió a su oficina y llamó tres veces a la puerta de roble. Ésta se abrió ante la orden de su ocupante. Ella ingresó a la habitación y carraspeó suavemente para hacerse notar. Él, sin embargo, siguió trabajando en su pergamino que, el parecer, le había llevado varios días.

-¿Estás demasiado ocupado?- preguntó tímida ella.

- Algo, ¿Qué deseas?- dijo él, siguiendo con su labor.

-Pensaba que tal vez pudiésemos hablar un momento- expresó ella.

-Estoy ocupado, si es algo con respecto a la decoración de la mansión, pues consúltale a mi madre, me da igual- respondió él, levantando brevemente la mirada y luego siguió con lo que hacía.

-No, no es sobre la decoración. Es algo más importante- dijo ella, tratando de no perder los estribos por la falta de atención que recibía.

-Seguramente no es nada que no pueda esperar hasta la noche, o hasta mañana-declaró él, tratando de dar por finalizada la interrupción que estaba desviando sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez mañana ya sea tarde-dijo ella algo enfadada, mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

-Bien-dijo él, apartando el pergamino, el tintero y su pluma-. Tienes mi atención.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó ella, sin mirarlo.

-No, está todo en orden. ¿Por qué?- respondió él, levantando una ceja tratando de averiguar a que se debía esa pregunta y por qué era tan importante.

-Hace un mes que casi ni me hablas, que si no fuera por nuestro trabajo no cruzaríamos una palabra. Me está molestando-reclamó ella, dejando fluir su molestia.

-Siempre te ha molestado el exceso de atención de mi parte, pensé que tal vez estarías ahogándote con mi genio y necesitarías un poco de espacio. No quiero que nuestra relación se vaya por la borda, sólo porque somos diferentes-contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros, como si la respuesta hubiese sido la más obvia de todas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loco. Sí, a ella le gustaba su espacio personal, pero no quería que se lo diera. Lo necesitaba cerca. No, no lo necesitaba, sólo era costumbre. Sí, eso era, costumbre.

-Pues tal vez deberías preguntarme como me siento a mí y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pensé que había otra mujer en tu vida- le reclamó nuevamente.

Él lanzó una risa simpática.

-Bien, jamás creía que viviría para verte sacar a relucir tus celos, _Granger_-le dijo él, sonriendo.

-Pues para eso tendrás que seguir esperando, _Malfoy_-respondió ella, tratando de ser indiferente.

Él se levantó de su escritorio, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba.

-Nunca habrá otra mujer, lo sabes- le dijo al oído.

-Tal vez podrías recordármelo un poco más seguido-pidió ella.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche? Solo tú y yo- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien-le respondió Hermione, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Los dos rieron, era divertido haber tenido una especie de discusión por primera vez.

Él volvió a su trabajo y ella al suyo.

Todo volvía a ser normal, como a ella le gustaba, nada estaba fuera de lugar. Su vida era perfecta y nada podría alterarla. O al menos eso pensó ella.

La noche llegó, y con ella la cena. Fueron a un famoso restaurant, ubicado en la parte muggle de Londres. Pidieron la cena y comenzaron a hablar. Parecían la pareja perfecta, más allá de sus diferencias, que ellos se empeñaban en ocultar. Luego de cenar, dieron un paseo por el parque favorito de Hermione, como una pareja normal. Volvieron a la casa y un beso derivó en otro hasta que terminaron en la habitación, dando muestras de una pasión contenida, de un amor, que crecía, que estaba instalado entre ellos aunque se negaran a reconocerlo.

Se durmieron después de varias horas, sintiendo que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo se durmieron en la ignorancia de un detalle. Uno tan pequeño, pero que tal vez podría alterar su vida. Algo que no encajaba en la ecuación que tanto se esforzaban por mantener.


End file.
